It is known to provide for the transmission of binary information words between two components incorporated within one and the same system, for example between two integrated circuits for chips, made on the printed card of a portable telephone. These two integrated circuits may be processors each dedicated to a particular application. The various integrated circuits (two or more) are connected via transmission buses on which switches are arranged.
The function of these switches is to distribute the data dispatched by a first group of integrated circuits (senders) to a second group of integrated circuits (receivers). More precisely, the switches comprise a series of inputs linked to the senders and a series of outputs linked to the receivers. Stated otherwise, the inputs of the switch play the role of receivers in relation to the sender integrated circuits, and the outputs of the switch play the role of senders in relation to the receiver integrated circuits.
A technique conventionally used for transferring data is that of credit control. In a simplified manner, the receivers dispatch a certain number of credits to the senders (corresponding to a certain quantity of data) that they are authorized to transmit to them. On receiving these credits, the senders can transmit data to the receivers until the credits received are used up.
In addition to the transferring of the data by credit control, it may be necessary to take account of the nature of the data conveyed. Specifically, each input of the switch receives from the sender to which it is connected, various types of data (audio, video, etc.), which are distributed by the switch to the appropriate outputs. For example, all the audio data received at input are transmitted to the first output which transfers them to the corresponding receiver, able to process data of audio type.